A Fiance!
by ZiNH.IEBEC
Summary: Sungmin adalah seorang pelajar biasa yang hidupnya tentram tiba-tiba dia diculik oleh Kibum dan harus bertunangan bahkan menikah dengan Kyuhyun!Akankah Hangeng setuju?Kyumin Slight Sibum,2min,Kangteuk,Haehyuk,and Hanchul CHAP 2 is Update !
1. Chapter 1

**_Cast _**

**_-Choi(Cho)Kyuhyun_**

**_-Tan(Lee)Sungmin_**

**_-Choi(Park) Jung Soo (Leeteuk) {as Kyuhyun Hyung}_**

**_-Tan(Choi) Minho {as Sungmin Dongsaeng}_**

**_-Choi(Lee)Taemin {as Kyuhyun Dongsaeng}_**

**_-Tan Hangeng {as Sungmin Hyung}_**

**_-Choi Siwon {as Kyuhyun Appa}_**

**_-Choi(Kim)Kibum {as Kyuhyun Eomma}_**

**_-Lee Hyukjae (Eunhyuk) {as Sungmin Chingu}_**

**_-Lee Donghae {as Kyuhyun chingu}_**

**_-Kim Young Woon {as Leeteuk Namja Chingu}_**

**_-Kim Heechul {as Hangeng Namja Chingu}_**

**_-Other cast find You're Self_**

**_Rated : T_**

**_Gendre : Nga Jelas..._**

**_Lenght : 1 of ?._**

**_Typos_**

* * *

**Sungmin pov**

"Hoamm...pagi Ali...tidurmu nyenyak?"Annyeonghaseo naneun Tan Sungmin Imnida kalian bisa memanggilku Minnie atau Sungmin , umurku 18 tahun

"Guk...guk"aku hanya tertawa melihat tingkah Lucu Ali anjing peliharaanku

"Tok.. tok..tok"

"Nuguya?"

"Hyung!Ireona!"Aku segera membuka pintu dan melihat Minho sedang memakai apron sambil memegang Spatula memasaknya sepertinya dia sudah Siap Berteriak.

"Hyun Hap...Hmpht"Aku langsung membekap mulut Minho dengan tanganku.

"Hyung Sudah bangun Minho jadi jangan teriak ne?"Aku melepaskan tanganku dari mulut Minho dan Minho Langsung mengetok kepalaku dengan spatulanya

"Duk!"

"Appo~apa yang ka lakukan Minho?"

"Itu balasannya untuk mencegahku berteriak..kutunggu 10 menit di bawah,sarapan sudah siap dan kalau lewat dari 10 menit...Hyung akan ku tinggal..Arraseo?"aku hanya mendengus kesal dan mengikuti perkataan Minho dgn suara yg kecil dan Nada mengejek

"Arraseo..."

**Sungmin pov end**

10 Menit kemudian

**Minho Pov**

"MINHO YA! ppali!" suara Sungmin Hyung menggema dari lantai 1 ke lantai 2 memanggil namaku

"Chamkkanman Hyung! aku melupakan sesuatu"aku sekarang sedang mencari coklat untuk Namja chinguku Taemin

"Hyung!Hyung melihat coklat ku tidak?"

"Di dalam Kulkas!"

"MWO?! di dalam kulkas?"aku langsung bergegas menuju dapur dilantai 1 dan membuka kasar pintu kulkas

"Brak!mana?mana coklat ku ?"

"Disini~"Ku tolehkan kepalaku ke belakang dan melihat Sungmin Hyung memegang Coklatku

"Ya! Hyung kembalikan coklatku!"Aku segera mengejar Sungmin Hyung sampai keluar rumah

"Aniyo...wekkk"

**Minho pov end**

**Author Pov**

Sungmin berlari kencang menghindari Minho tanpa melihat ke depan dan...

"Bruk!"

"Appo..."Sungmin menabrak seorang namja dan jatuh terduduk di trotoar sedangkan namja yg ditabrak Sungmin hanya menatap Sungmin dgn tatapan Kesal

"Ya! Apa kau tak punya mata eoh?!"namja itu membentak Sungmin

"Bukannya membantuku kau mala memarahiku dasar tak sopan!"Sungmin membentak namja itu dgn nada yang lebih tinggi

"Mwo?!Membantu?bukannya kau yang menabrak ku duluan?!"Sungmin akhirnya berdiri dan langsung membungkuk dgn tidak iklas

"Minhaeyo..."

"Cho Kyuhyun !Kyu Hyung!"Namja yang di panggil Hyung itu menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati seorang Namja imut berlari kearahnya

"Taemin?"Namja imut yang di panggil Taemin itu langsung memukul Tangan Hyungnya dgn keras

"Itu akibatnya meninggalkanku!"

"Ukh...ya!Appo!"Taemin hanya Tertawa melihat ekspresi kesakitan Kyuhyun

"Taemin?"Taemin langsung memutar badannya dan langsung memeluk Minho yang baru keluar dari pintu

"Bogoshipoyo Minho hyungie.."

"Nado..ni Coklat yang Hyungjanjikan.."Minho memberikan coklat itu setelah merebut secara paksa dari Sungmin

"Gomawoyo Hyungie"

Chup.."Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yg melihat Kemesraan 2min Hanya Pura pura Muntah

"Uekkk..."

**Author** **Pov End**

**Kyuhyun Pov**

"Uekk" Aku menatap tajam Namja yang menabrakku tadi

"Ya! Mengapa kau mengikuti ucapanku?!"

"Mwo?!mengikuti ucapanmu?! Apa kau tak salah?!"

"Sudahlah aku tak punya waktu berdebat denganmu Namja Evil.."Berani sekali Namja itu menyebutku Namja evil aku tak Terima!

"Mwo?! namja Evil?!Kau Namja Pendek!"

"Namja Pendek?! Huh...terserah kau sajalah!" Aku hanya mendengus kecil dan memutar mataku kesal..

"Aigoo...Sudah jam 07.50?! Minho Hyung tinggal dulu ya sudah telat...Annyeong"Namja pendek itu berlari meninggalkan kami,aku mengecek arlojiku dan benar kata Namja Pendek itu sudah jam 07.50.

"Taemin..hyung pergi ke sekolah dulu kau naik mobilnya Minho saja..Minho yaa Titip Dongsaengku yaa"Aku segera menaiki mobil Audi hitamku dan melesat pergi ke sekolah...

"Pagi Yang Sangat Aneh!"Rutukku dalam Mobil

**_Kyuhyun Pov End _**

**Sungmin Pov **

"Chamkkanman Ajjushi!"Aku berteriak pada penjaga sekolah yang sudah menarik pagar sekolah

"Aigo...Sungmin tidak seperti biasanya kau telat?"

"Tadi.. hosh..hosh ada hosh..Sedikit masalah Ajjushi"Aku mencoba menstabilkan nafasku setelah lelah berlari dan menatap Ajjushi penjaga sekolah yang sedang tersenyum lembut ke arah ku.

"Lain kali jangan telat lagi ya Minnie..arra?"

"Arrayo Ajjushi..Gomawo untuk tidak menutup pagar sekolah sampai aku masuk"Ajjushi itu hanya mengangguk sambil berjalan pergi

"Minnie!Sungminie!"Aku melihat Hyukkie atau Lee Hyukjae atau Eunhyuk yang notabenya sahabatku sedang berlari terengah engah ke arah ku

"Waeyo Hyukkie?"

"Hosh..hosh..kau sudah melihat papan pengumuman?"Aku mengeleng sambil memberikan air mineral kepada Eunhyuk

"memangnya Kenapa Hyukkie?"

"Gomawo buat airnya..isi pengumuman hari ini tentang pesta pertunangan Putra kedua Pemilik Sekolah yang juga mempunyai Choi Crop"

"Jadi apa hubungannya dengan aku?"Hyukkie lalu menyeretku ke arah kelas berhubung sudah jam pelajaran pertama.

"Kau tau tunangannya siapa?"

"Molla..juga apa urusanku mau tunangannya Bidadari sampai Nenek sihir pun aku tak akan perduli.."

"Benar kau tak akan perduli?"

"Ne.."

"Hanya beberapa orang saja lho..yang tau,termasuk aku sahabat si Tunangan putra kedua pemilik sekolah dan Choi Crop"

"Maksud mu?"

"Tunangannya adalah Kau Minnie.."

"Brak!"

"MWOYA?!"Aku berdiri sambil mengebrak meja dan berteriak tentu saja membuat seisi kelas menatapku Horor belum lagi aku mendapat DeathGlare gratis plus Hukuman berdiri di korodor kelas dari Han Seonsangnim.

"Tan Sungmin!"

"N..Nde Seonsangnim?"

"Berdiri di koridor kelas sampai jam pelajaran ku Selesai!"

"N.n..ne Seon..seonsangnim"Aku langsung berlari keluar kelas dan berdiri di koridor kelas sambil memikirkan apa yang hyukkie katakan padaku

"Aku bertunangan dengan Namja Evil itu?Tidak Mungkin!"

**_TO BE CONTINUE_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_P_**

**_L_**

**_E_**

**_A_**

**_S_**

**_E_**

**_R_**

**_E_**

**_V_**

**_I_**

**_E_**

**_W_**

**_._**

**_._**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sebelumnya Author mau Meminta Maap sebesar besarnya sama Reader semua**

**MIANHAE...JEONGMAL MIANHAE..**

**Karna ud lama Updatenya..**

**CHAPTER 2**

**GO GO GO**

**SO BABY LET'S GO GO GO(~^3^)~ **

**Kyuhyun Pov **

Aku berjalan cepat menuju Kantor umma setelah melihat isi pengumuman tadi.

"Brak!"Aku buka dengan kasar pintu kantor Umma tepatnya Kantor kepala sekolah dan aku melihat Umma sedang membereskan sebuah dokumen yang berserakan diLantai.

"Kyunie..mau masuk ketuk pintu dulu..lihatkan Sekarang dokumennya berantakan Aigoo"Aku tidak menanggapi omelan Umma , aku langsung berlari dan memeluk Umma.

"Waeyo umma..."

"Waeyo apa?Umma Tidak mengerti"Aku mengerucutkan Bibirku beraegyo seperti Taemin tapi kurasa aegyoku gagal total =="

"Pertunanganku..kenapa Umma melaksanakan pertunanganku tanpa memberi tauku?"

"Tanpa memberi taumu?Jika kau Lihat Kertas ini mungkin kau akan Ingat Tuan muda Choi"Kibum Umma seperti itulah aku memanggil Ummaku,Memberikan Secarik Kertas yang sudah Dibubuhi Tanda tanganku Sendiri.

"Umma kapan aku menandatangani ini?!"Aku melotot tidak percaya setelah aku membaca isi kertas itu

"Mungkin...3 hari yang lalu"aku mencoba mengingat kejadian 3 hari yang lalu

**Flashback**

**Author pov **

"Kyunie..."Kibum berkali kali memanggil Kyuhyun tapi Kyuhyun hanya menatap pspnya.

"Waeyo Umma?"Kyuhyun menjawab Kibum tapi pandangannya tidak lepas dari Psp.

"Kyunieeee"

"Waeyo Nae Snow White Umma?"

"Tanda tangan ini.."Kibum menaruh selembar kertas di atas meja dilengkapi oleh sebuah Pena Tinta.

"Ne?"Kibum menarik dan mengeluarkan nafasnya guna meredam amarah kepada Prince Of Evilnya.

"Tanda Tangan ini dan Umma tidak akan mengganggumu lagi"

"Yakso?"

"Yaksoyo"Kyuhyun Mempause Pspnya dan langsung menandatangani Kertas itu tanpa membacanya,Setelah menandatangani Kertas itu Kyuhyun Langsung melanjutkan bermain Pspnya.

"Gomawo Kyunie.."Kibum mengambil kertas itu dan berjalan keluar kantornya sambil tersenyum GAJE(rd : GAk JElas )

**Author Pov End**

**Flashback End **

**Kyuhyun Pov **

"Umma Ini tidak seriuskan?"aku melotot tak percaya isi Kertas itu mengenai Pertunanganku.

"Tentu itu serius Choi Kyuhyun!Dan Umma Tidak menerima Penolakan Sama sekali Arraso?!"

"Keunde Umma.."Baru saja aku Ingin Protes..Umma sudah memberiku Death Glarenya

"Arraso..jadi kapan pertunanganku Umma?"

"5 hari lagi"

"Mwoya!Umma!Tidakkah Itu terlalu cepat?"

"Tidak Kyunie..Umma sudah Menyiapkan semuanya,masalah Siapa Tunanganmu..nanti juga kau akan tau saat pesta pertunanganmu"

"Umma tidak bisa memberi tau ku sekarang?"

"Ani..Kau harus bersabar sampai hari pertunanganmu..tenang saja Kyunie..Tunangan Pilihan Umma tidak salah koq..Hhe..Sekarang kembali ke kelasmu dan Belajar yang rajin!"Umma Mendorongku Keluar dari kantornya dan Aku berjalan Gontai menuju kelasku

"DUAR!Waeyo Kyunie?Sedang Tak bersemangat?"Seorang Namja Membuatku terkejut.

"Ya!Lee Donghae!Kau ingin membuatku Mati Muda karna Serangan Jantung Eoh?!"Aku langsung marah marah di depan Namja Yang bernama Lee Donghae , Dia adalah Sahabatku.

"Mian ne..hehe Tumben kau Tak bersemangat?Apa kau PMS?"

"Plak!"Langsung Ku Jitak Kepala Donghae karna dia sudah mengatakan yang tidak tidak -

"Ya!Aku Namja!Mana Mungkin PMS Pabbo!"

"Aww!Jadi?"

"Hah~Aku akan Segera Bertunangan.."Ucapku sambil menundukkan kepala

"MWO?!Bertunangan?!"Aku langsung membekap mulut Donghae setelah dia berteriak.

"Stst..Pelankan suaramu Pabbo!"

"Drap..drap..drap"

"Kyu..Kau mendengar sesuatu?"

"Ani..memangnya kau mendengar sesuatu?"Donghae Mengangguk , aku coba menajamkan Pemdengaranku.

"Drap..Drap..Hyung!"Kulihat Taemin dikejar segerombolan Yeoja

"H Hae Lari!"Aku susah mengambil ancang ancang untuk lari tapi Donghae Mala Menahanku

"Terlambat Kyu"

"Hyung!Hup!"Taemin melompat bersembunyi di belakang ku dan aku langsung menatap sinis semua yeoja yang mengejar Taemin

"Ya!apa yang kalian lakukan pada Saeng ku?!"Semua yeoja itu hanya menunduk tidak berani melihatku marah

"Ka kami hanya ingin bertanya apakah pengumuman itu benar atau tidak"Aku berbalik dan bertanya pada Taemin tentang pengumuman yang tidak aku ketahui

"Pengumuman apa Taemin?"

"Ituloh Hyung..pengumuman tentang pertunanganmu"

"Itu benar aku akan bertunangan"

"Dengan siapa Oppa?"

"Aku tidak tau yang pasti dia adalah murid sekolah ini"Semua yeoja itu langsung senyum sumringah dan saling berbisik.

"Kalau begitu kami pergi dulu Oppa Annyeong~"Setelah yeoja yeoja itu pergi aku menautkan alisku pada Donghae dan Taemin.

"Mereka kenapa sih?"

"Ckck..Mereka berharap terlalu banyak"

"Benar itu hyung.."Taemin dan Donghae mengelengkan kepala mereka dan melipat tangan di dada.

**Kyuhyun Pov End**

**Author Pov **

kyuhyun tampak membereskan buku pelajarannya dan bergegas pulang.

"Leng ku de mian ju wei ni break down~ " ponsel Kyuhyun berdering menandakan panggilan masuk. Kyuhyun langsung mengangkat panggilan itu setelah melihat Kangin Namjachingu hyungnya menelpon

"Pip'

"Yoboseyo..waeyo hyung tumben menelpon?"

"Kyu kau tau bahwa Teukie hari ini pulang ke Korea"

"Jeongmal?Umma tidak memberi tauku"

"bagamana kalau kita jemput Dia?"

"Ide bagus...aku ajak Donghae dan Taemin ya?"

"Baiklah..nanti pakai mobil mu ya Kyu...Mobil ku sedang di bengkel"

"Ada maunya saja mengajakku..nanti tidak ku kasih restu baru tau"

"Berani kau tidak merestui teukie dan aku ku pastikan Tiada hari besok bagimu Choi Kyuhyun"

"e..eh hmm...baiklah..ku restui"

"Dan kau juga harus merahasiakan kedatanganku dari teukie..aku ingin memberinya Sedikit kejutan"

"Arraseo..nanti aku Hubungi kalau aku akan menjemput Hyung"

"Ok..jangan lupa Annyeong"

"annyeong"

"Pip"

**INCHEON AIRPORT **

**LEETEUK POV **

Hari ini aku akan pulang dan menetap di negri Kelahiranku Yaitu pergi selama 2 tahun ke Los Angles melanjutkan Kuliahku dan Sekarang aku sudah menyelesaikan Kuliahku dan memilih kembali Ke Korea.

"Sepertinya Tidak banyak yang berubah.."Aku mendial Nomor Kyuhyun Dongsaengku.

"Tut..tut..tut"(Anggep aja Suara Telpon..- Effect gagal)

"Pip"

"Yoboseyo"

"Yoboseyo..Kyuhyun aa..."

"Teukie Hyung..kau sudah sampai?"

"Ne baru saja sampai..Bisakah kau menjemput ku di bandara?"

"Tentu.."

"Jangan lupa mengajak Donghae dan Taemin ya"

"Ne..dan Hyung juga tidak lupa Oleh oleh ku kan?"

"Tentu tak mungkin aku lupa Oleh oleh untukmu bisa bisa 1 bulan penuh hidupku tak akan tenang"

"Hehehe okay sebentar lagi aku jemput"

"Okay...Annyeong"

"Annyeong"

"Pip"Aku memutuskan sambungan telponku dan memandang langit biru yang cerah , mengingatkaku pada Namjachinguku

Kangin...

"Bogoshipo Kanginie..Bagaimana kabarmu yaa"

**Super Shinee High School**

Kyuhyun sedang berjalan menuju TKPD atau kepanjangannya Tempat Kejadian Pacaran Donghae dan benar saja Kyuhyun menemukan Donghae sedang bermesraan dengan pacar barunya.

"Chagiya..kau sangat manis hari ini Neomu Yeoppo"

"ah..Oppa Bisa aja..hihi"

"Ehem.."Kyuhyun mendehem guna menyadarkan Donghae dari Setan Perventnya kangin (Di tendang ampe ke Mars ama kangin)

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini Kyu?"

"maaf mengganggu tapi Kita harus pergi donghae seseorang sudah menunggu kita"

"seseorang?"

"jangan Banyak tanya!"

"baiklah..Chagi Oppa harus pergi dulu ne?kau pulang sendiri ne?"

"Ne oppa..Saranghae Chu~"Kyuhyun Memutar mata jengah melihat Donghae dicium pacar barunya sedangkan yang dicium hanya senyum ketika yeoja itu menghilang senyuman donghae memudar digantikan ekspresi tidak suka dan langsung mengelap bekas ciuman Yeoja itu dengan Sapu tangan.

"Cih...Kalau saja yeoja itu tidak mahir memasak dan membawakanku bekal makan siang selalu aku pastikan besok dia tinggal nama karna sudah berani mencium pipiku"

"salahmu Sendiri mau menjaga gelar Playboy mu itu.."

"By The way kau bilang seseorang menunggu kita siapa?"

"Kita akan menjemput kangin Hyung dan Teukie Hyung"

"Teukie Hyung?! Bukankah dia sedang kuliah di Los Angles?"

"Kuliahnya sudah selesai dan dia akan tinggal di Korea"

"lalu untuk apa kita menjemput Kangin Hyung?"

"kangin Hyung ingin memberi kejutan untuk teukie hyung makanya dia ikut kita menjemput teukie hyung di bandara"

"Dasar raccon Jelek..Kalau ada maunya saja mengajak kita"

"ya sudah..kita cari Taemin.."

"Tae tae tidak bisa ikut..dia sedang ada urusan dengan Minho"

"Ouu...Kajja kita pergi"

**Gerbang Super Shinee High** **School **

Sungmin bergegas pulang tapi sampai di depan gerbang dia dijegat oleh 2 pria berjas hitam.

"Tan Sungmin?"tanya seorang pria berjasa hitam itu pada Sungmin

"i..iya a aku Tan Sungmin apa yang kalian inginkan?"

"Kau harus ikut bersama kami"

"Shi..Shirro!"Sungmin Sudah mengambil ancang ancang untuk lari tapi ditahan oleh pria berjas Hitam Sedangkan Pria satu lagi membekap Sungmin dengan sapu tangannya. Pandangan Sungmin Makin Kabur.

"To..Tolong" Akhirnya Sungmin Jatuh pingsan.

**TO BE CONTINUE**

**"P"**

**"L"**

**"E"**

**"A'**

**"S"**

**"E"**

**"R"**

**"E"**

**"V"**

**"I'**

**"E"**

**"W"**

" DON'T BE SILENT READER "

**BALASAN** **REVIEW** **  
**

Winecouple : romantis.a 2min..  
kapan nich kyumin romantisan.a?

**Thania : Kyumin Romantisnya tunggu Thania Nikah ama Yeppa (PLAK!Abaikan!) Ditunggu aja pastinya engga lama lagi koq ehehe **

Lili Sarang kyumin : bakal seru

**Thania : Bakal Seru donggg hahaha **

Sitapumpkinelf : Kyaaa… pnasaran sm ksah slnjtnya,  
Lnjuuut next next…

**Thania : Kyaaaaa engga penasaran lagikan?Udah Thania Next Koq Next next next (~^A^)~ **

Aurel Choi : lanjutttttttt .. kilatt ne

**Thania : Udah di lanjut yaa Chingu Tapi Mian engga bisa lanjut Kilat karna banyak Kendala TT_TT **

Icaiiank : Kayanya menarik  
next thor hehe  
belum bisa coment apa2 wkkwk

**Thania : Menarikkan?Ehehe..Sekarang udah bisa Coment belom apa2 belom?Thania harap Udah Bisa ehehe ^0^**

**"THANIA'S NOTE"**

Miaaaaaaan Jeongmal Mianhae karna udah lama banyak Kendala ( kepindahan,Masuk SMA)

tapi Sekarang udah Thania Update koq jadi Penantian lama Reader sudah terbayar Semua *\(^v^)/*

Semoga Readers Suka dan senang ama Chapter ini ^^


End file.
